The present invention relates to a flooring in a pigpen which includes at least one first, substantially rectangular grate that is provided with supporting means for support on a first set of supporting steel along at least two of the sides of the grate, and which first grate is positioned in a first area of the pigpen and with the walking surface of the grate in a first level in the pigpen, and at least one second, substantially rectangular grate which is positioned in a second area of the pigpen and has the walking surface of the grate in a second, higher level in the pigpens and a grate for use in such flooring.
When constructing farrowing pens in stables for pigs it is necessary that various conditions be taken into consideration. It has to be possible to construct the pen for existing needs, just as it has to be possible to change the construction of the pen as needs change. Additionally, there has to be the possibility of providing pens which fulfill the existing needs independent of the dimensions of the pen, i.e., the length and the width of the pen.
For farrowing pens in stables for pigs, in some countries it is important that the sow is at a higher level than normal floor level. Thereby, the risk of piglets being caught under the sow is reduced substantially when the sow lies down or turns over. This means that in a limited part of the farrowing pen it is necessary to provide a second, higher level for the walking surface in the pigpen in relation to the walking surface in the remaining parts of the pigpen.
Floorings are known where a separate grate is positioned above an already made standard grate, which separate grate in its own way is fastened to the standard grates and which thus provides a higher level for the walking surface in the part of the pen which is covered by the separate grate. However, there are several drawbacks when creating a higher level according to this principle. Firstly, the separate grates are not adjusted to the individual pen, wherefore these seldom fulfill the existing needs in a satisfactory way. Secondly, the hygienic conditions are reduced substantially by positioning a separate grate above the already made standard grates, as waste and other impurities are gathered in the spacing between the underside of the separate grate and the top side of the standard grates. Thirdly, it is difficult to fasten the separate grate to the standard grates, as it is necessary to use means which do not generate permanent changes in the grates in consideration of later use of the pen, also, it is important that the fastening means do not break the uniform, level surface of the walking surface.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide grates for constructing a flooring and such flooring of the above-mentioned type, and which is constructed by grates which constitute modules which may co-operate mutually in order to fulfill the necessary needs, and which may be changed depending on changing needs.